Wherever I'm With You
by hollybolly713
Summary: In Life Before His Eyes, Tony and Kate get married and have a baby. How did they fall in love? This is their story. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, do you think I'd be spending all day dreaming of Tate?**

_A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for landing on my story! This is a very long chapter and it took me a while to write. I hope you like it! By the way, the Tate-ness is not gonna appear right away. Not even in this chapter, really. I have a strong policy of SLOWW DEVELOPMENT when it comes to Tate. Hope you don't mind. This is gonna be a two-shot, so I'll try to update soon! R&R!_

Woah, look at it out here," Kate said, marveling at the black sky filled with bright white stars. Tony followed shortly behind her, as the two stepped onto the asphalt of the parking lot from the concrete sidewalk surrounding the NCIS Headquarters.

Tony approached her left side. "You know, sometimes when the sky looks like this, I sit by the window and stare at it to help me fall asleep," he said.

Kate looked at him, "Yeah, I bet," she scoffed.

"I do!" Tony said, "You know, I have a dreamy side."

"Yeah, you dream about women!"

"Not ALL the time!"

"Does that mean the rest of the time you dream about men?"

Tony went stiff, and continued looking at the sky.

Kate playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh, come on, it was a joke! You can always shoot back with the whole wet T-shirt contest thing!"

"That joke's gotten old, Kate," Tony said, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels.

"Okay. I'm sorry."

They still stood there, they didn't care about how the moment was a little bit awkward. Neither of them wanted to leave. The silence between the two was unusual, and both of them liked the new idea. They realized how much more enjoyable it was just to be silent, or to be nice.

Why did they fight all the time? Kate remembered back to when they asked Ducky for counseling. He said that it was a rivalry to gain approval from a father figure. He was so right. Maybe that was why it was so hard for it to be like it was right now with Tony and Kate. At times analyzing their relationship seemed really stupid to Kate. They were just being their normal selves. But then it was moments like these that made her wonder.

Tony had never really thought about Kate's and his relationship. He wasn't the type to do that kind of thing. Before he would make his remarks, he always thought they would be funny and cute. Until Kate put him in his place, and he retreated back until he found something new to say. But it was just natural, what was the big deal? There was nothing really _wrong_ about it. It was just..._them._ That's the way he liked to describe it, and he stopped himself right there and then from thinking about it any further. That's the way it was.

It was getting late, Tony suddenly thought. His feet felt cemented to the ground and his legs were getting wobbly. He dreamed of being tucked in his bed as he walked to his car. Kate followed his example and walked to hers as well. Tony then felt a wave of loneliness hit him as he stepped inside his car. He was in an empty car, going to an empty apartment. As far as he knew, so was Kate. It wasn't that way for him as a Baltimore cop, he lived with Wendy. Maybe Kate lived with someone when she was in the Secret Service.

Tony stepped out of his car, wedged between the open door and the seat. "Hey Kate," he called.

Kate rolled down her window. "What?"

Tony could barely hear her, so he trotted over to her car. Kate tilted her head out the window.

"Do you... _miss_ the Secret Service?"

Kate didn't ask why it was necessary for him to ask that question, and to run all the way over to her car to do it. "No," she said with finality, surprising herself by how much she meant it, "No... I don't."

Tony considered that maybe she hadn't lived with anyone then, either. He traveled back to when they met on Airforce One, and tried to search for clues. He found one.

"Did you live with Major Kerry then?"

"You got that from my PDA, didn't you?"

"No, actually, I just guessed."

"Well, nice guess. I did."

Tony nodded, supporting his body with his hand on Kate's car. He leaned in. "Do you miss having him around?"

"Yeah... it was nice having him there. But anyone can be good company." She laughed, "Even you."

Tony smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

Kate tilted her head at him, smirking, then rolled up the window and started the car.

Tony waved to her as she backed out of the parking lot, and she waved back.

_The next day_

After two rings, Rachel picked up on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rachel, it's me," Kate said.

"Hey baby sister," Rachel replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Is there a problem or something?"

"No, are you busy?"

"No... I'm just wondering why you called."

"I just need someone to talk to."

"You picked the right girl. What do you need?"  
>"I feel... so... alone!" Kate was irritated by how weak and dependant she sounded.<p>

"Oh, Kate," Rachel laughed, "Finally. You've stopped hiding behind your 'nothing affects me' facade."

"What? I do not hide behind a facade."

"I know you Kate. And I'm not supposed to argue with my patients, but-"

"-Okay, okay. Maybe I do. But, please tell me it's just a phase and it'll be over in just a few days. I hate feeling like this."

"You need companionship. I've had a lot of patients who have felt the same way."

Kate laughed at the word. "Companionship."

"I'm serious! Just consider it... I know you're not in a relationship right now..."

"Don't remind me," Kate moaned. "Okay, I need to get back to work. My lunch break's almost over. Thanks, Rachel."

"You're very welcome. Love you."

"Love you too," Kate smiled as she hung up.

That night, Kate tried to ignore the voidness of her home by cooking for herself and watching late night television. She stayed up as late as 1:00 AM.

As she left for the bathroom she figured that she now had to do something about it. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She took a step and turned her back to the toilet, pulling down her white silk briefs. She sat down with a sigh, the seat deflating below her. Then she realized she hadn't pulled the toilet seat up. Wow, she really couldn't think tonight. She sighed, stood up to pull the seat up, and sat down again, this time with more force. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, and her hands through her hair. She couldn't face it before, but now she admitted to herself that what she said to Tony last night was the truth. He would make good company. At the time that she said it, Kate intended it to be a flirty joke. But Kate knew she was alone, and Tony seemed like the best candidate. Up until then she pretended that he wasn't. She just told herself that'd she wait for a boyfriend to come along and then _he_ would move in.

Why _did_ she want Tony to move in? What about Gibbs? That was a definite no. McGee? Oh, God. Ducky? That would just be weird. Abby? She would love Abby to move in! Then she assumed Abby loved her place too much- chances were that she had already personalized it. Well, did Tony like _his_ place? From the information she gathered last night, he was willing to leave his place. But he was just joking, right?

Tony pressed the 'channel up' button on his remote as the credits scrolled down the screen. Tony checked the time on his alarm clock, which sat on the night table on the right side of his bed. 12:23 AM. He really needed to get some sleep. That afternoon, when he had gotten home from work, the emptiness of his apartment bothered him, and it was the first time. At that moment he wished Kate had never talked to him about moving in. He had been just fine. But the whole time that night, he felt dominated by the desolation of his home. His _home..._ it didn't feel like home. It never did.

Then he felt sad; this place _should_ feel like home. Tony knew if he spent another day in this jail, he'd go nuts.

_The next day_

Tony tried not to make it obvious that what Kate said to him had affected him. It had made him realize that home was only home if someone was there to share it with you.

"_He was nice company. But anyone can do that. Even you."_

She was probably joking anyway. She was probably fine with living alone, and he would have to get over it.

What the hell was he saying?

He was the stud. The cool guy. The role model for McGee. He couldn't be crying over stuff like this... it was stupid. He had been living at home for a while now, what was the difference if Kate made a slight hint that she wanted him to move in? It wasn't even a hint, it was a joke. Why was he making a big deal out of this? A few explanations tried to creep up into the front of his mind but he shoved them back where they belonged. Enough of this crap. He needed to forget all about it.

"Tony!" Gibbs barked, interrupting Tony's thoughts. "What were you thinking about?" Gibbs leaned over Tony's desk.

"Nothing, Boss," Tony said. He re-busied himself with his computer and ignored Gibbs's glare at him that followed.

Later on that day, a similar incident occurred.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he stomped over to Tony's desk, where Tony stood, staring at the orange walls of the building.

"Tony!" he yelled, snapping his fingers in his face. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but whatever it is, you better get it fixed. Soon."

_That night_

Kate and Tony exited the building together again, like they always did. They approached the parking lot, and Kate made a beeline for her car. As far as she was concerned, Tony was far behind her.

She unlocked her car door and hopped in. She felt an uneasy presence of someone being there with her. She looked to the passenger seat.

"Hey, Kate," Tony said casually.

"What are you doing in my car? I thought it was locked!"

Tony held up a keychain with a duplicate of Kate's house and car keys on it.

"How did you get those?"

"I thought I oughta get duplicates of your keys if I was going to live with you."

"Live with me," Kate laughed.

"Yeah. I decided to take you up on your offer."

"What offer?"

"Remember? 'Tony, you would be nice company at my house.'"

"I did not say that!"

"You said somethin' like it."

Kate paused. "You would miss your old home," she said, concerned.

"So now you all of a sudden _want_ me to move in!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Then why am I still here?" Tony questioned.

Kate moaned, starting the car. "I'll have you know, you were my last resort," she said over Tony's laughing.

As Kate drove, ignoring Tony's movie briefings, she realized how desperate she was. To have someone like _Tony_ move in. She realized that she would have to put up with all of his dates coming home on Friday night... all of his sexist jokes... was it really worth it?

Was it worth not being lonely again?

She guessed she would find out.

Kate parked in front of Tony's apartment and used a button on the side of her door to unlock the passenger door. Tony opened it, and paused midway out the car.

"What? You're not coming in to help me?"

"You should've packed your stuff."

"I didn't know you were gonna say yes."

Kate rolled her eyes and then got out of the car with him. They walked together up the sidewalk and Tony unlocked his front door. He opened it and waited for Kate to walk in first.

"Wow," she said, as she started to leap around the place, "Wow, look at it! It's slightly less scary then I thought it would be!"

"You thought my place was gonna be scary?" Tony said, closing the door behind him.

"Well, yeah... Posters of movies and cars and girls all over the place..."

"I haven't had time to buy them all."

Kate walked into his bedroom. "You wanted to buy more than _this_?"

Tony walked in behind her. "That's not that many!"

"Normally, no, it wouldn't be. But they're all on your ceiling."

"You can't tell me that you've never had pictures of male celebrities on your ceiling," Tony said, turning to her.

"Yeah, when I was twelve!"

Tony looked back to his pictures, licking his lips.

"Okay, snap out of it! You have to get your stuff," Kate said, slugging him in the arm.

"Right," Tony said, walking towards his posters and taking one off.

"You are NOT bringing that," Kate said, grabbing the poster out of his hands.

"Hey, be gentle, that's my favorite one."

Kate threw it on his bed.

Tony started by taking DVDs from his bookcase and grabbing a nearby duffel bag to store them in.

"What are you gonna do with the stuff you don't take with you?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Tony said, dashing for his telephone in the living room and punching in a number. Kate gave him a 'what the heck?' look and he held his hand up to the talking end of the phone.

"One of my buddies got kicked out of his girlfriend's house. I promised him he could stay here if you let me move in."

Kate sighed. Tony probably told his little friend that she and Tony were dating. She'd probably have to explain to all of her neighbors, too, that they were just partners.

Tony talked to his friend on the phone as he packed telling him what he needed to bring and what Tony was keeping for him at the apartment. Meanwhile, Kate watched an episode of Friends on Tony's t.v.

"See ya, buddy. Ready to go, Kate?"

"Yup," she said, getting off the couch. "Got everything?"

"I think so," he said, showing her his overfilled bag. She laughed.

"Let's hurry. I'm tired."

They left Tony's apartment and got into the car. They made small talk throughout the trip, commenting on people walking the street and certain buildings. One building reminded Tony about a movie, and he started rambling about movies once again.

They arrived at Kate's apartment.

As they walked up to Kate's front porch, Tony still wouldn't stop talking about movies.

"Tony," Kate interrupted, "You're done with your movie talk when we get home."

Tony smiled at the word _home. _Finally, a real home.

Kate unlocked the door and they both walked in, Tony nodding as he did. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks. You up for dinner? I'm really tired."

"If we get midnight snacks..."

"I'm not gonna be awake at midnight."

"Fine, _I'll_ get a midnight snack."

"Fine. Let's go to bed. You can unpack later."

They made their way into Kate's bedroom. Tony hurriedly got into her bed and sprawled his body across the entire mattress.

"Tony! Leave room for me! And I have to get dressed," she scolded, turning to her dresser.

"I won't look," he said, covering his face with the covers.

Kate moaned. "I'll go in the bathroom."

As she walked out, Tony threw the sheets off of him and looked around Kate's bedroom. On her dresser were pictures of her and her family; one of her and her sister, another with her and her parents. Tony looked through her drawers. He opened her underwear drawer, and was tempted to look through it, before he said to himself, 'Why am I doing this?'

He quickly closed the drawer and hopped into the bed again, this time allowing space for her to lay down.

She came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom wearing a white silky nightgown. Tony stretched his neck upward to look at her. "I left room for you."

Kate smiled at him. "Good." She laid down and covered herself up.

She turned off the lamp. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

That night, as Tony had promised, he walked to Kate's kitchen at midnight to get a midnight snack. He looked around at his new home. He could really get used to this.

He turned on the kitchen light, and he squinted at the blinding light. He first decided to get a plate, so that when he found something to eat he would have something to put it on. He began looking in the cupboards for one. After looking in what seemed like everywhere, Tony started getting frustrated. He paid less attention to the noise he was making, and he started rummaging through dishes and plastic containers. He heard footsteps enter the kitchen and spun around.

"What are you looking for?" Kate sighed, rubbing her head.

"A plate," Tony said, aggravation in his voice.

Kate walked over to one of the open cupboards and pulled out a china plate. She handed it to him, a sly smile on her face.

"But I looked there 10 frickin' times!" Tony yelled.

Kate patted him on the shoulder. "Not well enough, apparently. Now what are you gonna have as a snack?"

Tony heard Kate's stomach grumble.

"You mean, what are _we_ gonna have?"

Kate sighed. "Okay. I have some left over McDonalds in there..."

Tony looked at her, faking a shocked expression. "Caitlyn Todd eating McDonalds... the end of the world must be near..."

"Abby and I were eating it. There's a reason it's _left over._"

"Ah. You must be really hungry then, if you're resorting to fast food."

Kate laughed. "Let's just heat it up already."

They chit-chatted as they waited for their burgers and fries to heat up.

"Let's eat," Tony said as the microwave beeped.

They ate at the small, square dining table in Kate's kitchen.

"So, enjoying your heart attack on a bun?" Tony mocked.

"Yes, I am, actually."

"Only because you scraped off all the mayo."

"Mayo is LOADED with calories."

"Maybe that's why it tastes so good," Tony said, taking a bite of his burger.

Kate shook her head at him and finished her meal.

Tony's leg jerked him awake. He looked around. What time was it? He sat up slowly to read Kate's alarm clock, which sat on her dresser that was located directly across from the bed. 5:41.

Tony laid back down and turned to Kate. She slept face-up, with her hands folded on her stomach. She had a small smile on her lips. Her loose nightgown looked misshapen, some of it twisted around and tucked underneath her body. The neckline wasn't centered like it was supposed to be, and Tony noticed that it was so far low that it revealed her bra. And even her bra was contorted, her right breast bulging out of it. Tony carefully grabbed the neckline of the nightgown and pulled it up, averting his eyes as he did so. He looked back at her, at her face this time, and her smile was even brighter. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"You're growing up, Tony DiNozzo."

It was weird hearing those words coming from her mouth. It felt like something he would experience a dream.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning. We better get ready," Kate said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't know... _work_, maybe?"

"It's Saturday."

"...Right," she said. She laughed at her own ignorance.

She got up and looked through her drawers for some clothes. She decided to wear some blue trousers and a grey ruffle tank top with a bow at the waist. She headed for the bathroom.

Tony left also, looking for his duffel bag. He should probably start getting unpacked. He started with the DVDs, and searched for a place to put them in. She had a bookcase in her living room, but it was filled with...books. Imagine that. He rushed over to the closed bathroom door, and knocked on it with his elbow, since his hands her busy trying to hold up the 20+ DVDs in his arms.

Kate opened the door, fully dressed, and with a brush in her hair.

"Oh God..."

"You got anywhere I can put these?"

One fell out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Oh, dang it!" he said, bending to pick it up. "That's Ferris Bueller's Day Off, if that got cracked..."

The rest of the DVDs spilled onto the floor as he attempted to pick up the other DVD case.

"Oh!" he screamed, defeated. He tried to gather all of them up in a neat snack as Kate put down the brush and stepped over his crouched body to look around. After a minute, she came back and grabbed the stack from Tony's hands and carried it over to her coffee table. She piled them onto the shelf below.

"How's that?" she said, standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, thanks."

Tony went back to his duffel back and Kate headed for the kitchen. They called back and forth, figuring out what they were going to have for breakfast.

They decided on pancakes and bacon, and as Kate cooked, Tony further emptied his bag.

After he had fully unpacked, he had put all of his clothes in Kate's closet, placed his toothbrush, deoderant and other toiletry items in her bathroom, and placed his personal items (his cell phone, a camera, etc.) on a nightstand in the bedroom.

"Breakfast is done!"

Tony raced to the kitchen and leapt up behind Kate. He looked over her shoulder. "Ooh, looks good."

"Calm down," she said, piling the pancakes and bacon onto a plate and bringing it to the table. "Wanna get some plates for us?"

"Sure," he said, "But... where are they again?"

"Nevermind," Kate chuckled, "I'll get the plates and you can get the silverware."

"Okay..." Tony said, opening a drawer. "_Here they are!"_ he cheered. "See, the silverware like me."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Hey."

They settled down at the table and talked about their recently solved case as they ate. It was a light, happy conversation that lasted just long enough for them to finish eating. Tony stood up immediately and offered to do the dishes.

"No, I can do them, Tony."

"I insist," he said, trying to be charming.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Kay." After a pause she said, "Thank you, Tony."

He turned around. "You're... _welcome."_

He took their plates and put them in the sink. After he plugged the sink and turned on the hot water, he immediately noticed that there was no more dish soap.

"You're out of dish soap."

Kate got up and looked. "Move," she said, and she opened a cabinet under the sink. "Oh, crap, I am."

"Yup. I can go to the store and get some. Wanna come with?"

"No, I want some alone time," Kate said, grabbing a newspaper and sitting with it at the table.

"_Some alone time?_ I thought you wanted someone to move in."

"I did."

"Yeah, but you must have been desperate if you chose me."

"Yeah," Kate laughed.

"Hey, I am a helpful, caring person. I offered to do the dishes." Tony walked over and stood at the table.

"Yeah, you also never stop talking about movies and your dates."

"But you just thanked me two seconds ago!"

"When I did you weren't fighting with me like you are now."

Tony laughed. "I am not fighting with you."

"Are too."

"Am not-look, if you don't want me here..."

"I do."

Tony just kept staring at her.

"Stay."

"Kay," he said quietly. "Wanna come to the store with me?"

Kate gave in this time and they left for the car. As Tony drove, they shared a couple minutes of companionable silence. Kate spoke up.

"Don't you think we should stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"The whole brother-sisterly bickering thing."

"Well, you said that we worked together, so that that's how it's supposed to be." Now they had reached their destination. Tony parked the car, but kept listening to Kate.

"Yeah, but we are _highly disfunctional _brothers and sisters."

"Haha, yeah."

"Don't you think we should stop?"

"Well, it's _us_, Kate. It's how we've always been."

"Well, now we live together."

Tony looked forward, out the windshield of the car. He didn't want to move; this conversation wasn't over. There was something hanging over his head, a question, and it had been there for a while. In fact, it had been there ever since he met Kate. He had always been meaning to ask it, but it was either the fact that the time wasn't appropriate or that he kept forgetting about it that prevented him from finally asking it. The question seemed ever more present right now. He decided to ask it.

"What do you think of me?"

Kate looked at him, with confusion in her eyes. Did it really matter to him? But that wasn't the thing bugging her. She didn't know what to say. She remembered thinking about their relationship that one night in the parking lot. Now she was nervous about saying it wrong. She wanted to say exactly what she meant.

"I think... that sometimes I really, really hate you... and then other times... I feel like you're the best guy that a girl can have," she said.

The words came out perfect. It was exactly what she intended to say. No regrets.

"If I work on the jackass-ness... where does that put us?"

"Even... closer... together," Kate said casually.

"Better partners, better friends..."

"I like that."

"We make a good team, you and me."

"We do."

"And we could make a better one."

Kate smiled at him. "Then why don't we?"

_A/N: That's the end of that chapter, folks! I'll try to post the second one soon; it will probably be shorter than this. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay, I think I can do it. I DO NOT OWN NCIS! *sobs***  
><em>AN: Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter! They made my day. :) I highly suggest that you review this one, as well... since it's the last chapter and all. Thanks.:) Oh and plus, I have no idea what happened with the formatting with this chapter. It all just clung together. :P_

_Saturday evening  
><em>As she took another step forward, the figure came into view. She smiled softly. I guess he wasn't lying. It was Tony, sitting on a couch back against a wall, with a window behind it. He was looking out the window, his body twisted around so he could do so.  
>Kate slowly walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the couch with him. She sat sideways to look out the window. Tony, following her example, decided to do the same. His body was getting cramps positioned like that.<br>They just kept looking and looking at the pitch black sky that stretched as far as the eye can see. Well, almost. Near the edge of the horizon there was a patch of navy blue, probably the remnants of the sunset, Kate guessed. There were no jokes about it whatsoever, and for a moment Kate asked herself why. Then she remembered that conversation they had that afternoon. The one that ended with, _'Then why don't we?'_ Well, this must be how it's going to be from now on. And Kate loved that, because she never wanted this moment to end. It wasn't the first time Tony and Kate had experienced this kind of silence. They had many times before, but it was ruined sooner or later by either of their jokes. Kate wasn't about to blame it all on Tony. But it wasn't her fault either. It was just their chemical reaction. And as time progressed, both of them became more and more reactive. Which is why they made that settlement, that agreement, to stop. To be a better team.  
>Tony welcomed her company. Kate had been in her room reading for the past twenty minutes; apparently she had promised herself to read more since her job was taking time away from her leisure. It left Tony in the living room himself, and he had tried to watch one of the movies he had brought, but he had seen it ten times before and decided to stop watching it. He stood up and looked around for a bit, when the window caught his eye. Kate saw the small smile that spread his face when he spotted it. He slowly sat down, first looking down at the couch and then up out the window. That's when Kate got up.<br>What was Tony thinking about? Everything. About their latest kill, Ari. About that new girl, Ziva. About Kate. He really appreciated her generosity, letting him into her apartment. I mean, Kate hated him. I guess the only way she could tolerate him anymore was with this new deal they made. Tony didn't mind, but he felt guilty. That they had to sign this peace treaty in order for Kate so simply _stand_ him. It wasn't the way he wanted this to turn out. It was never the way he intended his jokes to be. He never wanted to be a jackass. Maybe he could prove that to her.  
>Kate put her hand on Tony's knee and caused him to look up.<br>"Let's go to bed."  
><em>Midnight<em>  
>"Are you cold?" Tony asked propping himself up on his left side with that elbow.<br>"Yeah," Kate said, tucking her arms under her body.  
>"Well, I already closed the window..."<br>"The cold air still got in, though."  
>Tony scooted closer to her, still on his left side, and aligned his bent right elbow with hers, comforting her arm.<br>"Tony!" she whined, twisting her neck around to look at him.  
>"You're cold, aren't you?" he paused, "So just let me do this without you starting one of your <em>'you're getting too comfortable around me'<em> lectures."  
>That silenced Kate. She didn't love the idea of her allowing Tony to be that close to her because she was afraid he would get some ideas. But she needed the extra heat, and she was kind of glad that she didn't have to push him away this time. She fell asleep soon after that.<br>_Sunday morning_  
>Kate woke up, still in the position that she was when she fell asleep. She looked around the room a bit, as she gathered up the strength to get up. She sat up and noticed that Tony wasn't there. The bedroom door was opened, so Kate leaned forward to get a view of the living room. She had to get on her hands and knees in order to keep looking, and that was when she spotted Tony, and Tony spotted her. He was reading a magazine, his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled at her. "Finally awake? It's ten-o-clock. You must have been <em>reeeally<em> comfortable..." he smirked.  
>Kate gave him a sarcastic smile and got out of bed. She didn't bother changing or brushing her hair, she went straight out to the living room and sat next to Tony. She sat for a second looking at the magazine as well. He was looking at cars. Figures.<br>She looked down at her feet that she had subconsciously put up on the coffee table along with Tony's.  
>"Oh God," she said, "I think you're rubbing off on me."<br>Tony laughed softly, then turned to page to reveal a red motorcycle. "You know," he sighed, "I've always wanted one of these."  
>Kate peered back over to the magazine page. "How much is it?"<br>"Let's...see..." Tony murmured as he ran his finger down the page. "Wow, it's pretty cheap. $3,000."  
>"That's pretty good. What store are you looking at?"<br>"Battley Cycles."  
>"Hey, there's one of those not too far from here, I drive by it everyday."<br>"Wanna stop by and see if they have it?"  
>"Sure," Kate smiled.<br>_At the shop_  
>"You like it?" the salesman asked. He was a short, pudgy man with a stubbly chin and dark hair. Tony sat on the motorcycle, steadying himself.<br>"Yeah, it's perfect."  
>"I like it too," Kate added.<br>The salesman held out a clipboard and a pen to Tony. Tony told the pen and without hesitation, scribbled his name on the empty line.  
>"Gonna take it for a spin, now?"<br>Tony raised his eyebrows at the salesman, and then at Kate. He patted the back of the seat. "Well, you gonna hop on, Kate?"  
>She smirked, at first just standing there but then sitting on the motorcycle with him.<br>"You're gonna have to hang onto me," Tony said.  
>Kate sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I better not hear about this from people at work."<br>Tony laughed and drove off. He drove slowly down the pavement of the shop, then slowly sped up as he got to the bigger roads. Their surroundings slowly got more deserted, and the roads got even wider.  
>"We're not going on the highway, are we?" Kate moaned loudly so Tony could hear her.<br>"You bet we are!" Tony laughed, speeding down the stretch of empty road.  
>He wanted to thrill her. Maybe it would prove to her that he really cared about her, somehow. It would prove that he enjoyed her presence, and wanted to have fun with her.<br>He did care about her. Much more than he did about Vivian. He cared about Kate's health; her well being. Her emotions. She was his partner and it was his duty to care for her and protect her, so he couldn't help it. Now he had gotten used to it. The one thing that he was afraid of was letting her slip away, especially on his watch. He found himself being possessive of her. They were _her_ jokes he heard and laughed at everyday. _Her_ hands holding _her _gun next to his. And now it was her sleeping body next to his; her face he woke up to everyday. She was his.  
>He knew he couldn't blow this. Tony wouldn't dare try to control her. They were partners, closer than most. He couldn't do that to her.<br>Kate screamed over the noise of the engine, and Tony wasn't sure if it was out of fear or enjoyment. He slowed down gradually.  
>"You alright?"<br>Kate laughed. "Yeah, yeah," she sighed.  
>He exited the freeway and headed back towards the shop to go get their car.<br>Kate was noticing how close they were getting, and not just physically. It was weird, she didn't even mind crossing these boundaries with him. One week ago she would have. And one week ago Tony would find this whole affair to be flirty. From the evidence she saw, Kate was getting the impression that he was taking this opportunity to become more mature. he probably wasn't doing it on purpose, but she appreciated it anyway. Now Kate was positive that Tony was the right person to have around all the time. She was sure that she could talk to him about anything now. This was a connection she hadn't had with someone in a while.  
>"I think we're the most inseparable people on our team," Kate said cheerily. She could see Tony's cheekbones rise from behind him. He was smiling.<br>"Inseparable? ...Sounds about right."  
>Kate laughed, and Tony laughed along with her.<br>When they arrived at the shop and parked the motorcycle, Tony told Kate, "Hey, you know, I can drive the car and you can take the motorcycle back home..."  
>"Haha, funny," Kate said, already speed walking to the car.<br>_Back home_  
>"Can I have lettuce on mine?" Tony asked. They were in the kitchen together, Kate was making the sandwiches and Tony was handling the chips and drinks.<br>"Kay," she said, putting the top piece of bread on her own sandwich before starting Tony's. She was having ham and cheese. Tony was having ham and cheese... _and lettuce_, apparently.  
>As he poured two glasses of orange soda, Tony noticed he was happier than he had been in a while. He was glad to be here, he loved his new home, and he loved having someone like Kate around. Someone who was helpful and funny at the same time. Someone who accepted the situation for what it was, and wasn't afraid to put it out there in words. Especially this particular situation.<br>"You really think we're inseparable?" Tony asked after a period of silence. Kate smiled at him.  
>"Of course, look at us." She set the sandwiches on Tony's plates and brought them over to the table, leaving Tony to smile and think for another second about it.<br>_Monday morning_  
>"Hey, look, it's our first day walking into work together," Tony noted as they walked into the elevator in the NCIS HQ.<br>"Gonna mark it down on your calendar?" Kate teased.  
>As soon as the elevator doors opened and revealed Tony and Kate together, people nearby turned to each other and started whispering.<br>Tony and Kate continued to walk out anyway, giving each other confused looks. One rather loud whisperer said, "Yeah, they're the ones who live together. I think they're dating."  
>Kate spun around to try to identify who said it. Everyone turned away. Kate turned back and looked up at Tony. "Did you hear that?"<br>"Yeah," he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Well, we should stop rumors from spreading," Kate said. They both walked to their separate desks and were now talking across the bullpen.<br>Tony walked slowly and sat on the edge of Kate's desk. The conversation had brought up many thoughts in his head that he couldn't brush away. Kate and he had grown to become comfortable with each other, even if it _was _against Kate's will. That one fear, always in the back of his head, came to the front and center of his mind.  
>Losing her. How could he make sure that he could keep her?<br>"Maybe we should let them. Maybe...it's best that way."  
>The words just came out of his mouth, but he didn't regret them. He felt his face get hot for a split second, but then he calmed down.<br>Kate scoffed, smiling down at her desk.  
>Tony smirked at her and she stared right back until Gibbs came strolling into the bullpen, coffee in his hand. "Marine found dead in his house. Grab your gear."<br>_That evening_  
>"Ready to go to bed?" Tony asked. He was sitting on the couch, just turning off the tv and Kate was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. As she rinsed and wiped off her mouth, Tony got up and walked in the bathroom. Kate turned to him and smiled. "This time you <em>definitely<em> won't argue when I sleep closer to you."  
>Kate tilted her head at him. Tony cupped her face in his hands and leaned in close. "Let's go to bed. You look tired."<br>"Do I look tired enough to have to be _carried_ to bed?"  
>Tony bent down and lifted Kate by her thighs. She clung to his neck and he carried her to bed. He gently set her down on the bed, himself laying down shortly after. He covered both of them with the blankets, and they both settled with their faces centimeters apart.<br>"Kiss goodnight?" Tony offered. Kate giggled softly as he pressed his lips to hers briefly.  
>They fell asleep in each others arms, something they would do every night for years to come.<p> 


End file.
